


3 + 1 = 6 or 'What has Jack gotten us into?'

by ActiveAgression



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Michael, Cat Ray, Cat Ryan, Cat/Human Hybrids, Drunk Geoff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rated for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActiveAgression/pseuds/ActiveAgression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's been obsessed with cats since one destroyed his shed when he was seven. <br/>He figures if he ever does find one, Geoff won't mind the addition... he accepted Gavin after all and no singular cat could be worse then Gavin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 + 1 = 6 or 'What has Jack gotten us into?'

**Author's Note:**

> The idea here with the cats is that cats are accepted into society but humans and cats don't interact much because cats are mostly nocturnal and get the quieter jobs because of their sensitive hearing. 
> 
> As such, even though they are accepted in society, there is a sort of social barrier between them as species.

It was disturbingly dark when a rocket shredded its way into the old shed. 

‘Disturbingly dark,’ Jack thought as he pulled on his warmest jumper and checked the torch by the front door actually worked. ‘But not dark enough to keep me from this.’  
He toed his way through the door while his parents griped about insurance and vandals and the police from the kitchen. 

The shed was no longer a shed if he was honest, an entire corner of the structure had been propelled inwards and the roof was hanging down hesitantly, like it was unsure whether it was allowed to collapse or not. 

In the middle of the wreckage that used to be a shed there was a rocket, smaller then he’d pictured… smaller then the damage had indicated but a rocket nonetheless.   
It was red on the top and silver everywhere else and it had a door of sorts, just a panel with a finger sized red button. 

Jack expected he’d open it up and find an alien; something monstrous and vicious and very okay with eating him whole.   
He opened it anyway, seven year olds were far too curious for their own good after all. 

Torch gripped between his teeth, he distantly remembered his mother’s chiding voice telling him that, “curiosity killed the cat” but Jack had never really taken that to heart because after all, he wasn’t a cat. 

So he pushed the button, opened the rocket up and found wires; red, purple, green, interweaved into a mess but no alien. 

It was all very disappointing, even being eaten would’ve been more exciting then this.   
He was unhappy with the entire thing, how dare this rocket be so boring? He huffed, crouched and picked it up, determined to find something interesting about it but there was nothing. This entire ordeal had been a waste of time and yes, he was very unhappy. 

Unhappy that is, until he looked up from the rocket and saw a cat.   
It was taller then he had imagined cats to be and was scowling at him from under a mop of red hair. 

Their eyes locked together, his own wide, brown ones locked with slit pupils drowning in their own honey gold. He stared at the cat unblinking till his eyes began to water and the coppery triangular ears he was staring at started to flatten back.   
It was fascinating he decided, as he’d never seen a cat before. They tended to scare easily and hid in the shadows and dark. 

“Can I get my rocket back?” the cat asked and Jack jolted from statue state. 

“What?” he spluttered because he was talking to a cat for the first time ever! 

The cat seemed less impressed, glaring at him while it’s tail twitched angrily from side to side. “The rocket,” it hissed, “give.”   
“What?” Jack repeated, transfixed by the swinging of the tail. His friend Joel once said that cats could hypnotize you with their tail from the shadows and make you do things. He’d laughed it off then but he couldn’t deny he felt a little sleepy. 

“Oh, for fucks sake,” the cat snarled, storming toward him and snatching the rocket from his hands. A tail smacked him in the face briefly before the cat turned and marched off into the fields behind his house. 

“Wait!” he cried after it, scrabbling to his feet but it was already gone.   
‘What a wasted opportunity,’ he thinks to himself, something his father says almost every day and Jack has only minimal understanding of what it actually means.   
That doesn’t stop it from being true though. 

 

“What a wasted opportunity,” Geoff tells him offhandedly as they watch soft blonde hair and a great behind walk away from them. 

“Maybe,” Jack tells him, scratching at his beard absently, “he kind of seemed like a dick.”

Geoff turns to smile widely at him, soda dripping down his face, “he threw his drink at me. Of course he’s a dick. Honestly, some people are so fucking sensitive.”

“Well,” Jack starts, “you did just invite him into a gay foursome.” 

Geoff, well on his way to being completely shitfaced, turns overly hurt eyes his way, “how is that a bad thing? That is the opposite of a bad thing and Gavin isn’t even here to put him off.” 

Jack sighs and pulls Geoff further onto his seat, as he drunkenly tries to slip out of it more. “He was straight.”

“That is not a good enough reason to throw your drink at someone,” Geoff lectures him, leaning back the other way now and falling into Jack’s lap. 

“No it isn’t but I don’t think you should be trying to expand our relationship further when you’re drunk,” Jack sighs some more. 

“You just want it to be a cat,” Geoff accuses, peering up at him from his awkward position over Jack’s lap. Jack blushes and stutters but ultimately doesn’t disagree because Geoff is right. 

Jack had been holding out for a cat boyfriend most of his life, a little obsessed ever since the fiasco in his shed when he was a kid. He had been transfixed, trying to get into jobs that cats were more likely to be in; quieter jobs that didn’t irritate their sensitive hearing. 

It hadn’t exactly worked out for him, landed as he is now in the ugliest office building to ever exist, selling insurance and trying to get his decrepit computer to keep up.   
It’s loud, phones ringing constantly and overly chirpy woman flirting their way into sells. He comes home with headaches half the time, a cat definitely wouldn’t find its way in there. 

It’d all seemed hopeless but then he’d met Geoff. It hadn’t been love at first sight or anything, but it was quite the attraction they’d had as they sat beside each other in the pub down the road from Jack’s work. 

 

He’d already taken note of the man when he’d sat down, admiring his glorious moustache and trying to work up the courage to maybe talk to him. 

Geoff had taken a sip of whiskey, which Jack knew because he’d already ordered five of them, and had promptly declared that it was the worst whiskey he’d ever had the displeasure of tasting. He’d drank it anyway and ordered another two but the declaration had sparked a conversation between them that Jack still looked back on now and chuckled at. 

“What’s wrong with it?” he’d asked as the heavily tattooed man beside him threw the entire drink back in one go. 

“It’s shit.” Was the answer he’d received and that had seemed like it was going to be it but then the man had ordered more of them and passed one to Jack, muttering, “see for yourself,” under his breath. 

Jack tried it hesitantly and he’d never been a big fan of whiskey but, “it tastes fine,” he’d told the other. Droopy eyes eyed him over the rim of another half empty glass of the stuff. 

“No it doesn’t. It’s shit.” 

Jack was perplexed, “then why are you drinking it?” he’d asked. 

“It’s there.” 

“Be a bit hard to make your own I guess,” Jack joked, chuckling softly and the other guy straightened up and smiled at him crookedly, seemingly instantly more sober as he leant closer to Jack. He was very attractive under the dim lights of the pub, tattoos flowing and flexing. 

“Actually…” he’d started… And that was how Jack learnt that Geoff’s actual job was making whiskey and he’d listened, amused as Geoff regaled him with tales of his life. Geoff was humorous and witty and him and Jack seemed to fit together immediately like puzzle pieces. 

Sure, sometimes Jack would picture little cat ears atop Geoff’s head and wish but ultimately Geoff was perfect for him in every way and he wasn’t about to give that up for anything. Not even a cat. 

 

Everything changed however when Geoff pulled him close on their couch one night and asked what he thought about polyamory. 

“What?” he asked because this was an odd conversation to have. 

“It’s a relationship with more then two people…” Geoff had begun to explain but Jack cut him off, “no. I know what it is. Why are you asking?” 

Geoff had paused briefly and Jack panicked in that time, thinking Geoff didn’t want him anymore and this was him trying to break up without breaking up and was he just not enough for Geoff now or something? It’d all seemed so fine ten minutes ago…  
But Geoff had just hugged him closer and told him that he was enough and everything Geoff wanted. 

They moved on and hadn’t talked about it for a month and a half when they met Gavin. It was at the same pub they’d met in, two years after their initial meeting. 

They’d been sat there, celebrating; it was their anniversary after all.   
Geoff was critiquing the whiskey, as he did every time and Jack was laughing so hard he’d been told off by the bartender for being too loud. 

“This here,” Geoff declared as he whisked the glass around for emphasis, “is a classic 1998 sack of shit. It’s terrible. It’s more dust then alcohol. I could drink the entire bottle of this and not get drunk. In fact… pass that here… yeah…” Geoff took to downing the entire bottle of whiskey, grimacing as he did. 

“Worst thing I’ve ever had the displeasure of drinking,” he slurred and Jack laughed at the familiar line, until Geoff lurched forward into someone entering the pub.   
The guy didn’t manage to catch him; instead they both fell in a mess of squawking sounds, limbs and whiskey. 

Jack threw himself out of his chair, pulling Geoff off and up, “I am so sorry. He’s just had an entire bottle of whiskey…” Jack tried to explain as Geoff snorted and muttered, “an entire bottle of dust.” 

Then Geoff turned to the poor soul he’d stepped into and stilled, tilting his head back to look at Jack, grinning.   
“Hey…” he said, gesturing to the guy with his face, “nice.” 

Jack looked up from Geoff to the stranger and took in the mess of hair, tan skin and lanky limbs, “yeah,” he murmured to Geoff, “nice.” 

Immediately a blush curled up into the other’s cheeks and he spluttered for a second before holding out his hand like a lone tree branch, unsure what to do but determined to do something.   
“Hi,” he said, “I’m Gavin.”

Geoff groaned and turned in Jack’s arms, “he’s British.” 

“I know,” Jack informed him. 

“And adorable,” Geoff moaned.

“I know,” Jack enlightened him and got a sly smile from Geoff in return.

“What do you think about polyam…” Geoff started, grinning up at him. 

“Yup,” Jack cut him off quickly. 

“Yeah?” Geoff asked and Jack nodded, both ignoring the still outstretched hand as Geoff turned back around and smiled big at Gavin who grew even redder and drew his hand back. 

“Uh… look, I’m really sorry about running into…” Gavin rushed out, smiling awkwardly at them until Geoff interrupted, 

“Let’s go make out,” he suggested, blunt as always. 

Gavin stared… “what?” he asked. 

“We should make out,” Geoff nodded, “if you want to.” 

Gavin turned big eyes on Jack as if pleading for him to help, “I am so so sorry man,” he squeaked, looking confused and so very sad. 

“Why?” Jack asked, confused himself. 

“Well… your boyfriends all… yeah,” Gavin said, gesturing between them and looking so visibly upset that Jack couldn’t help but laugh at it all. 

“Why aren’t you mad?” Gavin asked and Jack took some deep breaths, stopped laughing and hugged Geoff tighter to himself. 

“Because he means for all of us to make out,” Jack said and Gavin went still, like he’d frozen entirely – brain unable to process anything other then what he’d just been told. 

Slowly he regarded Geoff and then Jack and then suddenly he was fine again, nodding and “okay. Sounds good,” he said brightly as he looped his arm through theirs and dragged them out of the bar.   
“Hope you guys have a place around here cause I just got here and I don’t even have a hotel yet,” he chattered as he hailed a cab and Jack tried to figure out how the tides had changed that quickly. 

 

The next morning, Jack had awoken to find Geoff grinning at him sleepily from across a shock of messy golden hair.   
Jack smiled back and Geoff slowly slid the blanket off Gavin inch by inch, revealing more and more tanned skin as he went, grinning wider and wider at Jack as it went.   
He then gestured to the boy sleeping in between them and raised an eyebrow at Jack. 

“We’re keeping him,” he hissed over the bare back and Jack rolled his eyes at him, “of course we are.”

And they did, Gavin fitting into their lives like he’d been there all along, making them breakfast and joking with them happily. He’d evidentially expected to be kicked out after the first night but had instead been kept all day and the next and the day after that until an entire month had passed and he sat down with them and asked, “are we all like dating now?” 

Geoff had refused to dignify that with an answer, instead taking them both to bed but later that night, when Geoff was asleep, Jack leant over to Gavin and told him, “yes. We’re dating.”

But the fact was that Gavin changed everything. While before his relationship with Geoff meant that cat boys were no longer an option, now they were a possibility that he couldn’t help thinking about sometimes when answering questions about insurance and listening to the inane chatter of the office around him.   
The problem was that he was never going to find one in here. 

 

“Yes Miss, I understand. I’ll patch you through to the manager now,” he appeases though in truth he’s sick and tired of everything, maybe he should go join Geoff in the distillery or maybe he could go work on slow motion filming with Gavin or maybe he could do anything other then this because this is just the worst, absolutely horrible in every way. 

It’s not like he’s even good at this job after all. The computers always breaking and he has no idea what to do with it half the time except turning it on and off usually works… except this time it isn’t.   
He sighs and rubs his temples against the migraine that seems to be constantly on the horizon but not quite overhead. 

Picking up his phone, he presses shortcut number one; tech support. The line is answered immediately, “Tech support. Have you tried turning it off and back on again,” and the voice that growls through the speaker already sounds irritated and he hasn’t even said anything yet. 

“Yes,” he mutters as mutinous thoughts swirl through his mind, “I have.” 

“Fuck,” the voice tells him, “what’s it doing then.”

“Being shit,” Jack sighs because he really isn’t getting paid enough for this. 

“Well yeah,” tech guy laughs, tinny through the phone, “of course it’s shit. Have you seen the things? They should’ve been retired years ago.”

“Okay well,” Jack says, “it just went black.” 

“Like my girlfriend,” tech guy mutters and Jack frowns because what does that even mean? “She never came back,” tech guy finishes and there’s a laugh from beyond the speaker and a slap of skin on skin. 

Jack finds himself laughing despite his headache, which hums pleasantly at him and vanishes like it was never there to begin with.   
Jack’s computer gets fixed and he smiles throughout the rest of the day. 

Not even half a week later, it happens again; his computer just stops and tells him to go fuck himself as it does. He absently presses the power button once, waits a bit then presses it again but nothing happens. 

He tries what tech guy told him to do last time and that doesn’t work either so he presses one on his phone and is immediately met with, “Tech support. Have you tried turning it off and back on again.”

“Yeah,” he says, “didn’t work this time either.”

“Sounds like what my ex said to me before the break up,” tech guy snorts and Jack furrows his brow at the phone before there’s another chuckle through the phone and another sharp high five weaves it’s way through the line. 

“Kidding,” tech guy tells him, “what’s up?”  
Once again Jack’s headache miraculously disappears, his computer is fixed and he has his second good day of work in his life. 

The next day his computer fizzles a little bit before shutting down. He doesn’t even try turning it off and back on again, he just reaches for his phone. 

“Tech support. Have you tried turning it off and back on again,” filters through his phone but it’s a different voice and Jack feels a little angry at the change, he wanted his tech guy. 

“Uh… no,” he sighs and the new voice is silent for a moment and then his tech guy says, “yo” into the phone like he knows he’s Jack’s tech guy. 

“Who was that?” Jack finds himself asking and tech guy yawns out, “Ray,” like the name itself explains everything about the guy, which it doesn’t. 

“My computers stopped working again,” he says instead of questioning more and his migraine makes it’s way to the forefront of his mind, beating away at the inside of his skull with clubs. 

“Are you sure nobody’s sabotaging your computer?” tech guy asks him, sounding far too amused for someone supposed to be helping. 

“I’m sure,” he growls between gritted teeth, fed up by now at everything; the computer, the tech guy, the overly happy lady talking somewhere around him. He feels like an elastic band, stretched to its limit – dying to be let go, dying to snap. 

The tech guy doesn’t even seem phased though, chuckling deeply.   
“Are you sabotaging your own computer?” works it’s way through the phone and Jack considers the pros and cons of hurling his company issued phone at the wall, or even the lady behind him. 

He’d get fired probably; they’d also likely make him pay for the phone. He considers that it may all be worth it before techie is calling to him through the phone, asking if he’s okay.   
“Yes,” he huffs at the speaker, “just tell me how to fix this.”

After an hour, Jack decides he can’t fix it, or rather tech guy decides Jack is doing something wrong and tells him that he’ll be up in a minute.   
While he waits, Jack muses on what tech guy will even look like; probably much like himself if he had to guess, all nerdy and glasses but as he watches the door, he figures it’s likely he wont even know which one is tech guy until he’s plopped down at Jack’s desk. 

He ends up being technically correct, but he is aware of tech guy the moment he enters the room, even if he doesn’t know that it is in fact tech guy and when tech guy arrives at his desk and slides himself into the seat across from him, slouching down with his legs splayed, he’s gone from being tech guy to being cat guy because Jack is looking right at the cat that fucked up his shed when he was little, he just knows it.   
The ears are the same and everything. 

Cat guy seems to notice he’s staring and sighs before pulling out a black beanie and scrunching it roughly over his head. 

“Never seen a cat before,” he hisses and Jack nods slowly.

“Once,” he says, “he fucked up my shed.” 

Cat guy’s eyes went comically wide and he laughs slightly, as if embarrassed, “you,” he sighs and Jack nods, “me.” 

Cat guy shrugs his beanie back off and his triangular ears unfold from his skull slowly until they rest happily among the nest of auburn curls. He holds out a hand, “sorry about your shed. I’m Michael.”

“Jack,” Jack tells him as he shakes the hand in front of him. 

“This is quite the fucking coincidence,” Michael mutters, quirking an eyebrow at him and Jack laughs in return, a deep bellowing sound. 

“Just glad I didn’t quit a week ago after all,” Jack says and Michael smirks at him.

“Really?” he asks and his tone goes all suggestive and thick. Jack clears his throat and fishes his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it quickly and pulling up Geoff’s contact number. 

“Yeah,” he starts, “uhm… I gotta make a call but I’ll be back soon.” 

Michael stares after him as he goes to back out of his cubicle. “Okay?” he asks even as he shuffles out his own phone and pulls up Ray’s number. 

“Ray,” he says excitedly into the phone, “get Ryan.” 

“Geoff,” Jack says warmly as the phone is answered, “get Gavin.” 

“How do you feel about a human in our relationship?” Michael asks the others as Jack whispers, “How do you feel about a cat in our relationship?” into the phone. 

 

“Do you want to go out maybe?” Michael asks when Jack comes back and Jack almost falls over in surprise. 

“Absolutely,” he says enthusiastically, flushes red but doesn’t correct himself.   
“Actually,” he starts and hopes this isn’t a mistake, “me, Geoff and Gavin are getting drinks later. You want to come with?”

Michael nods distractedly as he pretends to fix Jack’s fried computer.  
“As long as I can bring my friends,” he mutters, frowning down at the blackened motherboard and wondering why in the hell it was in the wrong place to begin with. 

Jack flounders, knowing there’s no way to try to get the friends out of the picture without being suspicious and Michael curses inwardly at Jack’s mention of friends. Sure, it provided a good way for Jack to meet Ray and Ryan but ultimately he’d wanted it to be a date not a group outing of friends.   
Whatever, they’d get that chance soon enough. 

 

Jack sits with Geoff on the chair to his left and Gavin on the one to his right. Jack isn’t drinking anything, too nervous about the entire thing, about what Michael will think of them and if he’s even into that. And what does he do about the friends? 

Geoff doesn’t seem too worried but Jack can tell he’s nervous considering he’s only had two glasses of whiskey whereas normally he’d of had at least four by now. He’s nursing them, something that Geoff hardly ever does, hands wrapped around the glass like it’s a warm cup of cocoa on a cold day. 

Gavin bounces excitedly in his seat, sipping happily from the ridiculous cocktail he managed to convince Geoff to buy him, it’s a deep pink in colour and at one point had a little tiny umbrella in it until Gavin insisted on trying to sword fight Geoff with it. Now it lies broken and dejected on top of the counter, further proof of Geoff’s nervousness. 

Suddenly Gavin let’s out a tiny squeal and Jack jolts up at that, looking over at Gavin who is staring at the door with nothing less then awe. 

“Is that him?” Gavin asks and Jack swivels to see a ridiculously attractive blonde man step through the door, eyes a piercing blue as they scan over them all. He’s a big guy really, in an intimidating, muscly; really really hot kind of way. The thick hooded raincoat he wears does absolutely nothing to conceal his obvious strength and drops of rain swirl down his arms as he moves. 

Jack wants to say yes a little bit but tells Gavin, “No. It’s not.” And turns back to watching the broken cocktail umbrella dejectedly. 

“Really?” Geoff asks, sounding a little surprised and Jack turns back around to see the blonde guy hanging the coat on a hook by the door and oh… Nestled against his blonde hair are two equally blonde cat ears, twitching a little nervously as he glances around yet again. 

Before Jack can answer Geoff another man walks through the door, smaller and clad in a purple hoodie. He tugs at the blonde guy’s shirt teasingly and pulls his own hood down to reveal soft looking black hair surrounding pointed little cat ears, a little facial hair and soft dark eyes that dart around like the other guy’s had before settling on Jack. 

He squints in their direction before pulling square thick rimmed glasses out of his pocket and shoving them carelessly over his nose.   
This time when he looks at them, a smile overtakes his face and his long fluffy black tail curls against his thigh invitingly. He pulls the blonde guy over by the arm to where he, Gavin and Geoff are sitting. 

“Are you Jack,” he asks and Jack can only nod dumbly. 

“I’m Ray. AKA Brownman,” he continues, “and this is Ryan, AKA BM Vagabond. You guys must be Geoff and Gavin?”

Surprisingly it’s Gavin that regains composure first, “hi. Yes, I’m Gavin,” he replies excitedly, holding out his hand, “were those your gamer tags? Mine’s GavinoFree.” 

Ray doesn’t take his hand, instead leaning back into Ryan as he murmurs up at him only barely loud enough to hear, “he’s adorable… and British.” 

Ryan nods down at him and Jack chuckles as Geoff turns to him, a knowing smirk in place before he turns back to them and says, “I’m Geoff, have a seat.” 

They do, Ryan sitting furthest away as Ray claims the seat beside Geoff and immediately starts fawning over his tattoos.   
“Woah,” he breathes as he traces the patterns, “Michael’s gonna be so jealous.”

“He likes tattoos?” Geoff asks conversationally and Ray nods, still tracing them.

“He’s got a few. You’ll see.” 

Moments later the door bursts open to Michael standing there, dripping wet with his beanie pulled down over his hair and his t-shirt clinging to him invitingly. Evidentially he forgot a coat. 

“I forgot my coat,” he calls over to them and Gavin leans so far back to get a good look that he falls out of his seat entirely. 

“There he is now,” Ray informs them uselessly and they all watch, oddly transfixed as he wrings out the bottom of his shirt and then his beanie before deciding it’s a lost cause and shoves the entire thing into an equally drenched messenger bag. His coppery ears are perked up in excitement and he practically vibrates as he empties out one shoe then the other. 

He ends up leaving them by the door as he shuffles over to them in his damp striped socks and proclaims that it’s “fucking wetter then Ray’s mum’s cunt.”   
Ray shoves him slightly, their tails curling together briefly and Michael chuckles as he dumps his bag on the floor and leans against the bar between Gavin and Jack. 

“Sorry I’m so fucking late,” he apologizes and Jack waves him off.

“It’s absolutely fine. Your friends are great,” he counters and Michael frowns down at him a little. 

“Actually, they’re kind of my boyfriends,” he mumbles and Jack frowns back up at him. 

“What?” 

“Ryan and Ray,” Michael says louder, “they’re my boyfriends.” 

Everyone pauses before Geoff mutters, “shit” and thunks his head into the table as he tries to work out the dynamic of adding three more people into their relationship. Obviously they’ll need a bigger apartment. 

“Is that a problem?” Ryan asks, threat thinly veiled as his muscles tense visibly under his skin. 

“Hah,” Gavin sighs. Ryan starts to get up, clearly expecting to leave… or fight maybe but Jack quickly tries to explain, “there’s no problem. Geoff’s just trying to figure this all out.” 

“What’s there to figure out?” Ray asks angrily, standing up with Ryan. 

“Not like that. It’s uh…” he flounders. 

“We’re cool with it,” Gavin steps in to save him, “be bloody hypocritical if we weren’t.”

“Oh,” Ryan says. ‘

“Oh!” Ray practically shouts, “you didn’t tell us Michael?”

Michael sighs and shakes his head, water droplets scattering the counter, “I didn’t know.”   
Geoff meanwhile mumbles to himself and straightens back up, “okay. We’ll need a much bigger apartment and I’m sure Griffon could get us a good deal on a custom bed. It could work,” he informs them and Jack groans as the others stare at Geoff. 

“You want to like join us?” Ray asks and then, “all of you… not just Jack?” 

“Just Jack?” Gavin asks suspiciously and Jack raises an eyebrow at Michael. 

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to join in maybe,” he mutters sheepishly and Geoff laughs so hard he knocks his half empty glass of whiskey to the floor. 

“Let me get this straight,” he chortles, “Michael was trying to get Jack into his three way relationship while Jack was trying to get Michael into his? God, this is gold.”

Ray laughs uncertainly before glancing back at Ryan and over to Michael, “so we’re going for a six way relationship?” he asks and he sounds a little scared by the entire idea of it which is fair considering how monumental a decision it is. 

Michael sighs and scrubs a hand over his face, “it’d be a strain,” he finally says and everyone nods along because it really could go very very wrong very easily and hell, most of them only just met. It’s really not the ideal way to enter a relationship at all. To be honest, only an idiot would think this jump would be a good idea. 

“Might as well give it a try,” Gavin says excitedly as he hooks his arm with Ray and Ryan and attempts to drag them from the pub, making little progress as Ryan plants himself firmly on the floor and quirks an eyebrow at him, tail thwacking Gavin softly in the calf. 

Jack and Geoff look questioningly at Michael, who sighs, stretches and gets up, “might as well give it a try.”


End file.
